


An Itch

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about hair… Is that it doesn’t grow any longer once it reaches a certain length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngriestPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngriestPotato/gifts).



> Content Warning: profanity, self-harm, character typical violence, lousy first-aid, no resolution (sorry)
> 
> Repost from Tumblr, for Potato, who asked me to fuck them up. *shrugs*

_The thing about hair… Is that it doesn’t grow any longer once it reaches a certain length._

* * *

“VOI! What the fuck are you doing, you Shitty Boss?”  
  
Squalo stared at the stub of Xanxus’s arm, currently slightly roasted from the fire in the fireplace. The skin displayed an unfortunate rosey red. 

 _Set scene._  
  
It was a Saturday evening. They were alone in Xanxus’s room. And Xanxus is by the fireplace, sporting a second degree burn on his armstub. 

Squalo wished this was an accident. He knew it wasn’t.   
  
“It itched,” Xanxus said. Squalo felt his blood pressure spike.   
  
“That’s bullshit,” there is only one person in the world who thought the solution to an old itching scar is to just, you know, burn it with fire for a bit, “I thought you promised me to never do this again.”

“I never said shit, Trash.”

“Fucking bloody maggots, I’m getting Lussuria.”  
  
A Whiskey glass zoomed passed Squalo’s head and shattered against the wall right next to him. Squalo turned towards his boss slowly. Patience had always been one of his strongest virtues, comparatively speaking, and it was rapidly draining.   
  
“Fuck if I’m gonna let the Okama touch me for this. Pass me the fucking bandage.”  
  
“And get yourself infected again? Stop being so fucking difficult.”  
  
“It’s cauterized,” Xanxus shrugged, then he haphazardly poured what’s left of the bottle of Whiskey down the burn, “and cleaned”.   
  
Squalo felt like something snapped in his mind. The sheer ridiculousness of the response made him short-circuit. Xanxus paid him no mind and grabbed a medikit off the shelf, where he cleaned the burn with actual ethanol before wrapping it up with gauze in the laziest manner.   
  
“VOOOIIII! Can you at least try to take this seriously?”  
  
Xanxus laughed like a madman.   
  
Squalo stared at the ceiling in despair and made a wheezing noise which resembled a boiling kettle. _This is it,_ he thought, _Xanxus finally lost it._ He counted to 30 when the laughter finally stopped.  
  
“Yours itches too. You miss it.”  
  
Squalo glared, not in anger, but in assessment.   
  
“If you wanted some excitement,” Squalo inched closer and pushed his hand against Xanxus’s chest, pinning the Boss against the chair as he towered over him, “you should have asked me.”   
  
And he was yanked down by the hair, and it was all teeth and knuckle and Squalo thought _‘yes, this is normalcy’_ , until it just all stopped. And it was just his ass against the cold floor and his hair a tangled mess and Xanxus, standing over him, with strands of his hair in his clutch.  
  
“You don’t fuck as well as you kill,” Xanxus stated flatly.   
  
“Then go fuck someone else, you Shitty Boss,” Squalo spat.   
  
“Fucking is just make-belief. I can grab myself a whore whenever I want, Trash,” Xanxus explained, plopping himself back into the chair, absently rubbing his fingers against the barrel of his gun.   
  
Squalo picked himself up, he knew what this is about now.   
  
“What are we?” Xanxus snarled, the old scars reddening, “The Vongola’s watchdogs? Here to guard the gate and look pretty? Fucking Sawada have turned the damn thing into a petting zoo, and all our external jobs have been pathetic excuses of pest control. They got us sweeping floors and squashing mindless maggots.”   
  
In a second he’s up again, and slammed the barrel of his gun against Squalo’s jaw with a stroke of his arm. Squalo didn’t flinch, didn’t even try to dodge.   
  
“I miss having enemies to kill. I miss that godforsaken future,” Xanxus’s voice was a low growl, barely audible to anyone but Squalo, “I miss seeing the glint of your sword as they slice through the flesh of Millefiore scums. I miss the scent of blood, and that look on your face as you take a life.”  
  
Frankly, it was the most romantic thing The Boss had ever said. It wasn’t what Squalo wanted to hear.   
  
“So what are we going to do about it, Boss?” Squalo demanded flatly.   
  
The silence screamed and pounded.   
  
There were two available answers, neither of them were desired, neither were satisfactory, neither were correct.   
  
And before the answer was spoken, Squalo knew that neither of them could ever return to their youth. That neither of their hearts would be in it.   
  
“You should cut your hair,” the gun unceremoniously clattered to the ground.  
  
And with those words, time grinded to a stop, and all Squalo could hear was the buzzing of blood to his head. His fist connected with Xanxus’s jaw. Xanxus staggered backwards.   
  
“Yes,” Squalo didn’t know what finality sounds like, “maybe I should.”

It was a Saturday evening, and Squalo walked out of the room without another word. Xanxus stood, alone, in front of the fireplace. Strands of silver hair and a puddle of Whiskey littered the floor. 

The silence was accompanied by the occasional crackling of fire. 

_Scene ends._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay uh… that was… a little bleaker than I intended. I started with a humorous tone and tried to go from there and then the characters sort of played themselves out and FUCK I felt like i accidentally broke something. WELP c’est la vie. 
> 
> Xanxus and Squalo are still hard to write for me. I got to go through 3 layers of translation to convert what I want to write into Xanxus voice or Squalo voice… and then the meaning comes out completely different and I scream.


End file.
